A Memorable Encounter
by Shyranae
Summary: Snippet scene from A Shadow's Dark Heart. The gang meets another Shade.


_I apologise, but there will be no chapter this week. Things were a lot more chaotic than I thought that they would be and I haven't been able to finish the next chapter. _

_However I decided to write an in house chapter for A Shadows Dark Heart. You know, because I have so much time on my hands. Not. _

_Anyway this chapter came about largely because of that wishy washy little paragraph in Chapter 22: Dean, and because I watched the Deathly Hallows movie Part 1 and got stabbed in the back of the head with the writing stick._

_So without further ado..._

A Memorable Encounter

Harry peered around the tree trunk. The group of Snatchers had their wands lit and raised and they were edging through the trees. Harry's heart was racing and he was trying to suck in air as quietly as he could.

Yugi was huddled close to him. The elf's body heat was high, despite the fact that he was shaking like a leaf. Harry leaned around the tree trunk carefully, hoping that Hermione and Ron were well out of sight.

The group of four Snatchers had come out of nowhere, something of skill. Harry shuddered, they had been doing so well at staying out of sight of the prowling groups of hunters, apparently today wasn't their day.

The Snatchers continued their walk towards Harry and Yugi's hiding place. Harry gritted his teeth. He wasn't sure what to do. If they stayed where they were the Snatchers would find them as soon as they came around the tree, but if they ran then the Snatchers would find them now.

Harry looked down at Yugi. They could try the earth magic or hope that Yugi had a spell which would help, but Harry was sure that they were outnumbered and out matched. Damn if he was going down like this.

Harry set his jaw and took a final deep breath. Option C: stand and fight.

Harry stood up and spun around the tree. He stopped dead, wand hanging limply at his side.

One of the Snatchers caught sight of him. With a triumphant laugh the man whipped his wand into the air. His yell had caught the attention of the others and they all turned to look.

Harry, however, had caught sight of something much more interesting.

Darkings surrounded the wands of the four Snatchers. Harry studied them with interest. He had become used to seeing the darkings everywhere. As Yami had said they were as plentiful as trees and Harry had long stopped jumping when he saw them.

This was different though, he hadn't ever seen this many darkings all together before. They also seemed more...active than all the others, almost like the darkings which Harry had come to associate with Yami.

The appearance of the darkings was followed almost instantaneously by the arrival of their larger and more interesting cousin.

The Snatchers had only just turned around, so slowly Harry was sure someone was playing with time. Their expressions of delight flashed and faded, instead morphing into looks of terror and horror.

Harry felt the cool brush of the Shade as the living shadow flowed smoothly around Harry's body and lunged for the Snatchers. Screams broke out the instant the four realised what was attacking them.

As with Taro, Harry had the vague sense that this Shade was weaker than Yami. Not that it mattered; even the weakest Shade was an army against an unarmed human.

Harry watched the Snatchers writhing in the Shade's shadowy grasp. Under their screams he could hear the soft rumbling purr from the delighted Shade. Yugi stepped up beside him and moments later Harry was joined by a dumbstruck Hermione.

"Lucky." Was all Ron had to say as he stopped beside Harry, his wand hanging from his fingers.

"Tell me about it." Harry replied, revelling in their good fortune.

They stood watching, protected only because the Shade was currently uninterested in them.

That changed once the Snatchers had collapsed to the ground. Dead or unconscious Harry had no idea, but he realised that they really needed to get out of here. Yugi could protect Harry, but Hermione and Ron were wide open to an attack from the sated shadow.

Just as they were about to run a soft voice called out from the pulsating darkness. "Harry Potter?" It asked. Harry blinked in surprise. The voice had the same halting accent which still graced Yami's voice so Harry was going to assume it was the Shade speaking.

Hermione elbowed him. Harry jumped and blurted out. "Yes."

A pair of violet eyes appeared in the rippling shadows. "You may pass." The Shade hissed. Shadows twirled in what almost looked like the wave of a long fingered hand.

Harry stared at the Shade in blank amazement. "Why?"

"Would you prefer death?" The Shade purred. Darkings danced around their little group. Harry really hoped that their own darkings would return when they left.

"No, it's just I didn't expect a Shade to let a human go." Harry admitted. Ron was making let's go noises and pulling on Harry's jacket. Harry ignored him. Harry wanted to know what was behind this odd behaviour.

The Shade hummed in amusement. "You are different Harry Potter. Our kind has heard of you and your blood-eyes." The violet eyes intensified. "We share an enemy Prophecy Child, and until the non-human has been destroyed no Shade will harm you." The Shade rolled his shadows and returned to hover over the Snatchers. "Leave now." He snapped.

As Yugi latched onto Harry's leg, Harry grabbed Hermione and Ron's hands and apparated.

* * *

><p><em>As you can see, not really long enough to be a chapter of the story on its own, but it was a fun little scene to scribble down.<em>

_Anyway, again apologies for the lack of a chapter in Shadows Dark Heart, but I promise there will be a chapter next week._


End file.
